turney_time_the_challengefandomcom-20200213-history
TT The Challenge: Vendettas
|nextseason= }}Vendettas is the sixth season of the Turney Time The Challenge series. Filming took place in Spain with former cast members from The Real World series, Road Rules series, and the previous Challenge. This season is based on the MTV The Challenge Series format Vendettas The season debuted on July 15th, 2019 and the finale aired on TBA. Production Vendettas was revealed as the sixth season of The Challenge during the Final 9 of Armageddon on June 25th, 2019. Applications opened on June 30, 2019, closing two weeks later on July 14, 2019. The full cast of 30 was announced on that day, one day before the season premiered on July 15, 2019. Format Each challenge is either an individual, teams or pairs challenge. Each competitor has their own individual bank accounts. The top three winners from each challenge, form the "Troika". The loser of the challenge automatically goes into elimination. The Troika nominates three players to go into "The Ring". Later, the three nominees sit with the Troika in "The Inquisition," to give their case as to why they should stay in the game and why one (or both) of the other nominees should go in. In The Ring, the Troika votes for one of the three players from The Inquisition to go against the last place finisher in the challenge. The winner of The Ring stays in the game as also receives a grenade. The winner chooses between three grenades, each grenade earning them a special power to change the game. Money for finalists is split as follows: *Champion: Individual bank account + $150,000 + every eliminated player's bank account *Runner-Up: Individual bank account + $35,000 *Third Place: Individual bank account + $10,000 *Fourth Place: Individual bank account + $5,000 Progress Cast Pre-Season Vendettas Backgrounds Veteran Vendettas *''Alan & John:'' During their time on the Real World: Washington DC, Alan and John got along incredibly well, almost to the point of being inseparable. This friendship, although faded, remained during and . However, shortly after the finale aired of Armageddon, Alan and John entered a bet on who would win the Women's World Cup. When the terms of the bet were not met due to a miscommunication, Alan and John got into an altercation during an informal Washington DC reunion, resulting in both of them being arrested. *''Brian & Chris:'' Brian was the team captain for the Red Team during and picked Chris during the draft. However, the Red Team turned out to be a bigger mess than anticipated, and all the friendships and bonds the team formed eventually evaporated. This Vendetta became full-blown when the team blindsided Chris during the vote in Episode 4. Chris became embittered and swore he would get revenge on his unloyal teammates. *''Chili & Ian:'' Chili and Ian never appeared on any season of Turney Time The Challenge, however problems erupted on YouTube after Chili's elimination in . Chili made a recap video which included scathing criticism of Andrew and the Turney Time Production crew. In return, Ian posted a video in response calling out Chili as a "crybaby" and "lunatic", which lead to a series of attack videos being made by both parties. *''Jake & Steve:'' Jake and Steve share several common friends, and were on the verge of becoming friends, however, that all ended when Jake sided against Steve in an argument the group was having. Ever since Steve has taken to Twitter and Instagram to call out Jake for every little thing he does. This has escalated to the point where the two got into a heated confrontation during the 5th Season Celebration Bash and had to be escorted off the premises. *''James R & Cameron:'' Although Cameron remained fairly quiet in , things took a turn around the Final 8. Cameron and his partner, Dylan L, took it upon themselves to wreak havoc in the house before quitting at the Final 7. One night, Dylan and Cameron decided to hide everyone's clothes in the pool house, during the process some of James' clothes fell into the pool, including a hand-knit sweater from his grandmother. James became irate when he discovered the sweater was ruined and took his fury out on Cameron. Eventually, the two had to be separated by security and sent to a hotel for the evening. Cameron and Dylan ended up quitting a few days later. *''Macken & Nick M:'' Macken and Nick got along fairly well during their time on , even forming a friendship. However, in Episode 6, both teams ended up in the Dome competing for their lives in the game. When it was revealed that Tyler M attempted to sabotage Nick and James, Nick became enraged and passive-aggressive towards Macken due to his involvement in the plan. As a result, Nick and Macken engaged in a tweet war for several weeks. This Vendetta became sealed when Macken started a betting pool for fans to guess when Nick would get eliminated in . *''Will & James D:'' During Road Rules: Hawaii, Will and James developed a mutual dislike of one another. Although they showed maturity by avoiding one another, that ended when the Hawaii crew arrived in Maui. In Maui, James and Will became engaged in a disruptive argument after they both caught the attention of the same girl. After being asked to leave the nightclub, the pair continued to argue on the RV. When the Hawaii crew failed their second mission, Will attempted to get James voted out but failed to do so when James stopped the voting ceremony with the Safety Tiki he found earlier in the game, allowing James to send home anyone of his choice, resulting in Will being eliminated instead. Rookies Vendettas *''Anthony & Nels:'' During Road Rules: Anchorage, Anthony and Nels disliked each other from the start, spending most of their time arguing with each other. Although several of their cast members tried to help the two reach terms of the agreement, however, they failed. This Vendetta reached a boiling point when the team failed their first mission after Nels drove the van away, purposefully leaving Anthony stranded at the Fish Market and unable to find his way back to the meetup point before the deadline. As a result, Anthony became irate and threw Nels' clothes out of the RV while they were moving to their next stop. Frustrated with the situation, Nels secluded himself for the remainder of the season. *''Crypt & Eric:'' After Eric completed his Road Rules season, he started to increase his online presence by participating in several podcasts, including Brain Candy Podcast. During one of the segments, Eric did a cast assessment for Road Rules: Anchorage. In his cast assessment, Eric gave Crypt a scathing review, even going as far as saying that "Crypt sets the new standard for irrelevancy." In response, Crypt tweeted out several comments, including one mentioning Eric's lack of a dating life due to his personality. Their conflict continued when Crypt made an appearance on a podcast and questioned why anyone would care what "that massive basic" has to say, referring to Eric. *''Jay & Nick N:'' On Road Rules: Barcelona, Jay and Nick started out as friends, even to the point where they stopped talking to the rest of their cast members. However, things took a turn for the worse during their stop at Madrid when Jay overheard Nick complaining to some of their cast members about Jay being too clingy. On the RV, Jay called out Nick, which led to a screaming match between them while in transit. Still upset about Nick's disloyalty, Jay threw the next mission hoping the cast would send him home, which eventually they did. *''JT & James E:'' While on the Real World: Amsterdam, JT and James developed a rivalry due to being up for a promotion at the house job in fashion photography. Although they remained civil, when it was revealed that JT had spread rumors about James which led to him losing the promotion, things took a turn for the worse. James eventually quit the job to find a new one and spent the rest of his time finding ways to exact revenge on JT. The peak of this Vendetta was when James told JT's about-to-be-boyfriend that JT was having an affair on him with several Europeans, resulting in JT attacking James and threatening to quit the season. *''Michael & Scott:'' Michael and Scott barely interacted with one another during their time on the Real World: Dallas. Soon their interactions went from neutral to negative when they both realized that they were vying for the attention of the same person, Vivian L. Although Viv showed no interest in either of them, they both continued their romantic gestures hoping that she would change her mind. Eventually, the drama escalated between the two during their excursion to the Bahamas when Michael and Scott got into a physical fight after they kept trying to dance with Viv in the nightclub. Michael and Scott were asked to leave the club and continued to fight back to the hotel. Yet another fight broke out in the hotel, and the two were sent home and banned from returning to the Atlantis Resorts. *''Mike R & Harry:'' Mike and Harry appeared on the Real World: Atlanta and took an immediate dislike to one another. Harry thought Mike was whiny and petty, while Mike thought Harry was aggressive and rude. The two got into arguments and screaming matches constantly. Things got worse one night after Mike felt like the entire house was ganging up on him, and he decided to throw all of the mattresses into the pool and dumped all their weekly groceries into the trash. This action resulted in the infamous Atlanta House Fight Night, where Mike and Harry were one of the many fights that happened, in which Harry pushed Mike into the pool and was sent home the following day. *''Slothy & Nathan:'' Also members of the dramatic Real World: Atlanta, Slothy and Nathan were mostly amicable with one another. At one point Slothy and Nathan got into a heated discussion about politics, in particular, the death penalty, however, they left the discussion neutral. Eventually, their kindness towards one another led to a Vendetta when their flirty ways caused them to try and catch the attention of the same person. When Nathan heard Slothy speaking poorly of him to that person, they fought that night in the house. However, the worst of their fights happened during the infamous Atlanta House Fight Night when they both began to slut-shame each other and expose each other's escapades. They spent the remainder of their season not speaking to one another unless it was to argue or make passive-aggressive comments. *''TJ & Kyle:'' Tj and Kyle were not on the same season, however, they did meet while Kyle was taking a weekend trip to Ibiza with a few of the Real World: Amsterdam cast members. During this crossover, TJ grew an immediate dislike of Kyle's attention-seeking behaviors. This dislike grew as Kyle got drunk and became belligerent in the streets of Ibiza. After Kyle made some comments about TJ's personality and demeanor, the two began to fight loudly in the street. After they were separated by the police, Kyle was asked to return to his hostel for the evening. After both seasons aired, both TJ and Kyle took to social media to post negative comments about one another. Game Summary Elimination Chart Game Pprogress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant finished in the bottom 4, after being eliminated on the first leg of the final challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and was part of the Troika. : The contestant did not win the challenge but placed in the Top 3 and was part of the Troika. : The contestant won the challenge, but was not part of the Troika or nominated for the Inquisition. : The contestant won the challenge and was nominated by the Troika for the Inquisition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was nominated by the Troika for the Inquisition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant won the Ring. : The contestant's elimination in the Ring was deemed a draw, but they were not eliminated. : The contestant lost the Ring and was eliminated. : The contestant won the challenge, but was selected for the Ring, lost and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury/illness. : The contestant withdrew from or was disqualified from the competition. Category:Challenge Seasons